Everything I Ever Dreamed
by SinginginThirds
Summary: "I followed my star and that's what you are." Because when the universe sang him to sleep, there was only one person he wanted to hear. A non-linear, unrelated collection of songfics, co-written with PrivateRadio.
1. Give Away Your Heart

**Hello! I'm nervous in my usual socially awkward way but that's OK because you'll never see me! Hopefully. ****This is my first go at writing a one-shot/songfic/posting on Fanfiction so this is exciting. ****My better half, PrivateRadio, has had a lot more experience with this. She's guiding me through my slow update schedule.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. She doesn't own Doctor Who. We both don't own Doctor Who. That would be BBC. *Sad Face***

**This chapter has been brought to you by the lovely, PrivateRadio. I'll be up next so until then, we love readers and Boys Like Girls fans should look out.**

**SONG: Give Away Your Heart - The Unthanks**

* * *

_In this moment you'll see_

_Give away your heart._

* * *

When Rose was very small, she would dream of going on adventures with her imaginary friend, as most children might also have done. As she grew up, she realised that her imaginary friend was, in fact, imaginary. But her dreams of adventures never stopped.

She met The Doctor when he wore leather, when he had a chasm in his chest created by centuries of pain and hurt. Then he regenerated.

Rose knew that nothing between them had changed, but at the same time, she knew that everything had changed. The new Doctor, this Tenth regeneration, he wasn't as broken as he once was. He was Rose's miracle. He was living proof that Rose was magic, that Rose was the best of the human race.

He was Rose's heart personified. He was Rose's loving nature.

And then, one day, Rose realised that he wasn't the only person aboard the TARDIS who had healed. Rose had changed too.

They were both brand new, ready to start again.

When Rose was very small, her mother told her to save her heart for The One. Rose never quite understood what her mother meant. Even now, at nineteen, she still wasn't sure. Maybe she still had a long wait ahead of her. Or perhaps she had found The One and she just couldn't see it.

Both her and her Doctor were ready to start again, but what did that really mean?

She couldn't give her heart to anyone. She couldn't just let her love go... And yet she did, time and time again. She'd given her heart away a while ago, to a man with big ears and a leather jacket and a broken soul. She constantly gave her love and care to the same man, now with a different face.

And he had given her as much of his hearts as he could ever give to anyone.

Was that enough? Rose thought so.

She looked at The Doctor in his pinstriped suit with something akin to realisation on her face.

"Where to now, Rose?" her Doctor asked her. His face wasn't guarded, not anymore. His mouth twitched in to a smile.

"Everywhere." Rose stated, as though it were a well known fact. She would go everywhere with her Doctor, she would go anywhere with him. He knew as much. He'd be lying if he denied the flutter in his hearts whenever Rose looked at him like that.

The Doctor grinned and Rose knew; though neither of them may never say it, they had both found The One.


	2. Someone Like You

**A/N: I'm glad we got such a positive response for the first chapter. PrivateRadio was in caps lock mode with her excitement. I approach this sort of thing much cooler.**

**Not really. I've written a lot of fanfiction, but this is my first piece of work that's seeing the light of day in the online world, so I'm going to be refreshing my Inbox for the rest of the night.**

**I'd like to point out early on that while PrivateRadio is unleashing all her fluffy plot bunnies of cuteness, I get a kick out of Rose/Ten angst. ****I'm telling you, while I'm all for the stories never told by RTD and what went on behind closed TARDIS doors, it's so fun to play with my OTP's emotions.**

**Even though I make PrivateRadio cry.**

**My chapter now and PrivateRadio is back on tomorrow and for any Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds fans, stay tuned.**

**This is set after The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit story arc. If any of you have a song request or who you want to write a particular scene, drop us a hello!**

**SONG: Someone Like You - Boys Like Girls**

* * *

_I'm wearing thin_

_I couldn't tell you the city I'm in_

_The streets and the buildings_

_And places I've been_

_Or when the stars go when it's daylight again_

_Or where the time went_

_Oh, who can save me now?_

After a long day, the Doctor would sometimes park the TARDIS somewhere quiet. No distant planets, extreme conditions, hostile aliens or running for their lives. What was usually his lifeblood had once again, very nearly got him killed. He could live with that. He was quite used to it, actually.

But Rose almost died too.

The Beast's prophecy rang too clearly in his head. "The Valiant Child, who will die in battle so very soon…"

He told her not to listen but it was for his benefit too. He had promised to keep her safe and if she was anything but… He was a lost man.

The TARDIS had landed on top of a hill, overlooking a small town. Doctor was lost in his thoughts. The sun was setting in the distance. A cool breeze lazily blew his way. Everything was brilliant.

_So sing me a song I know all the words to_

_And I'll sing along_

_Could you be my savior?_

_When I've been out here too long_

_And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong_

_Barely holdin' on_

_So can you save me now?_

The door of the TARDIS cracked open and Rose slipped out. She always knew where to find him. She stood by his side, staring at their surroundings.

"Got any idea where we are?"

"Not a clue."

"Brilliant." Her grin was infectious.

"From the looks of it, we're on Earth near some abandoned little village, maybe around 2020 – quite boring really. Can you deal with the lack of excitement, Ms. Tyler?"

"I've lived with it for 19 years, but we did have a busy day. Guess we can afford to take a break. Are _you_ alright with it, Doctor?"

"Of course I'm alright. I'm always alright."

"You know I never believe you. One day, you're going to tell me exactly what's going on in that head of yours."

"I do tell you! Just the other day I was explaining the Blinovitch Limitation Effect to you and you fell asleep on me. Then you called me rude for waking you up!"

"I meant what goes on in your head when you go all quiet and broody like you were just now. Even when you're blabbering on, I still can't quite catch up to you."

"Well, you're just going to have to run faster."

_When the stars explode_

_And I'm all alone_

_When they start to see the smoke_

_When I finally burn out_

_I'll need someone to carry me home_

_Safe and sound_

"Doctor, if this is about what happened before with that thing…"

"Really, Rose. I'm fine."

"No, you'll listen to me." Her voice was firm and the silence stretched on until the Doctor grudgingly turned his head towards her.

"You don't always have to be OK and fair enough if you don't want to tell me." Her face softened. "I just want you to know that I'm your friend and I'm always gonna be here for you. If you ever want to tell me something or you never do, whatever you choose, I'm still going to be here."

The Doctor was speechless and she grinned at the turn of events, her tongue in between her teeth. "And if all you need me to do is run faster…"

She took his hand. "Let's run."

_My life in the rearview_

_I'm runnin' from Jesus_

_Don't know where I'm going to_

_I got nothin' to lose_

_I'm fightin' my demons_

_Been lookin' for someone like you_


	3. Into My Arms

**This is a short one today. PrivateRadio and I will be back at school tomorrow and we've got exams coming up so the updates might come a little slower. Then again, we've been known to procrastinate (ie. write, troll through Tumblr, play Temple Run) until the last minute then cram like hell.**

**Thank you for the positive feedback we've received so far. We've got so many ideas already written down and we can't wait to share them with you all.**

**Feel free to request a scene/episode/song, advise us to avoid a particular song like the plague or simply say hello. I solemnly swear that PrivateRadio and I will respond to each and every message we receive, including any criticism.**

**PrivateRadio has hers today and I'll be unleashing some angst tomorrow. Would anyone prefer Doomsday or Journey's End for a Monday?**

**SONG: Into My Arms - Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

* * *

_So keep your candle burning_

_And make her journey bright and pure_

_That she will keep returning_

_Always and evermore_

_Into my arms,_

_O lord,_

_Into my arms._

The Doctor couldn't handle being without her. He'd found Martha, he was travelling. He was fine, wasn't he? He was always fine...

And yet, he kept glancing over his shoulder, waiting for her to come back. She always came back...

"Doctor, you alright?" Martha asked.

He couldn't answer her. He wished she wouldn't ask because he could never say. He could never talk about those things with anyone but _her_.

It was her face he saw when he closed his eyes, it was her voice he heard in the darkest corners of his mind, her soothing presence.

She couldn't be gone, not really. She'd come back. She had to come back to him...

It was only when he lost her that he realised how much his perfect Rose actually meant to him.

How had he never told her? How had he never held her close to him all the time, for no reason at all?

When he lay down in his bed at night, in that secret moment between sleep and consciousness, the Doctor saw her, running towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and laughing, always laughing.

And it hurt him more than it helped him. Because Rose always came back.

Except that she didn't.

This time was different. He knew it was. And yet, he couldn't give up hope.

He hoped she was happy. He hoped she would live a full life, like she deserved.

And the naive part of him hoped that one day, she would return. Even though it was impossible, he still wished it, the plea burning in his chest like a fire that would never be extinguished.

He couldn't handle being without her, therefore she had to come back.

She would come back and throw her arms around his neck and they would laugh until the end of time.


	4. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

**Hello again! This one's coming to you early cause I got a tad bit excited. Also, school has started up so PrivateRadio and I have got less time for the usual email bantering. Honestly, our work's biggest ego boosters are ourselves.**

**I've been really anxious to share this particular chapter with you guys cause this was the one-shot that started snowballing the others along. It's like my original angsty baby.**

**It also resulted in 3 more angsty Doctor ficlets and 2 fluffier ones to help calm my feels.**

**Post-Doomsday and spurred on by sudden inspiration, I really hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. I made a gifset to go with this chapter and I also made a photoset to accompany the previous chapter. You can go to my Tumblr if you want check it out at:**** www(dot)tippingkillstimelords(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**PrivateRadio is back again tomorrow with some Missy Higgins-loving, but this one is for any fellow My Chemical Romance fans!**

**SONG: Early Sunsets Over Monroeville - My Chemical Romance**

* * *

_Late dawns and early sunsets, just like my favorite scenes_

_Then holding hands and life was perfect, just like up on the screen_

_And the whole time while always giving_

_Counting your face among the living_

* * *

The silence is alien. The loneliness is noticeable. The absence of his companion screams at him from every corner of this once happy place.

He wants to it be a joke. He wants to forget just how close they had gotten. He wants that tiny shred of hope he felt to never have existed – because reality became so much clearer. He forgot how painful and cruel the universe could be.

He wants it all to be a lie. He wants it all to be another nightmare.

* * *

_Up and down escalators, pennies and colder fountains_

_Elevators and half price sales, trapped in by all these mountains_

_Running away and hiding with you_

_I never thought they'd get me here_

_Not knowing you'd change from just one bite_

_I fought them all off just to hold you close and tight_

* * *

The brightness of the console room mocks him. His safe haven didn't feel so safe anymore. He wonders when that happened. Where was his safety?

His feet lead his where his head can't. The footsteps echo too loudly and he winces. It's too much, too soon. He doesn't know where to go.

His mind processes it far too slowly – where he never wanted to go and where he needed to be. He'd never tell her though. Not that he'd ever have a chance.

* * *

_But does anyone notice? _

_But does anyone care? _

_And if I had the guts to put this to your head..._

_And would anything matter if you're already dead? _

_And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said? _

_Before I pull this trigger, _

_Your eyes vacant and stained..._

* * *

Her room is in the same disarray as usual. It's like she never left. He recalls the first time they met. He finds it odd that at the end, he can only think of the beginning.

She left everything for him. She was going to leave everything for him again. But she didn't. She left him with nothing.

And he was left standing alone in the dark room that wasn't his. It may have been his ship, but this was her home.

In her happiness, he found his, and both were gone.

Reminders were pointless. They were all laid out before him and nothing could compare to the real thing.

* * *

_And in saying you loved me,_

_Made things harder at best,_

_And these words changing nothing_

_As your body remains,_

_And there's no room in this hell,_

_There's no room in the next,_

_And our memories defeat us,_

_And I'll end this direst._

* * *

He wonders what he is supposed to do. Where does he go when this room is locked away forever? She promised him forever once. She could never keep it, but it still left him feeling betrayed.

He will wait for the day when she is merely a memory and her face doesn't haunt him and leave him empty; but not today.

Today, he will think of a beach and unspoken words. He will think of hands not held and adventures never had. He will think of running. He will hold on to the memory of his smiling girl like a lifeline and refuse to let go.

It will happen, but today, it will never happen.

He sits down and breathes in and he is safe.

"Rose Tyler, you are my home."

* * *

_But does anyone notice there's a corpse in this bed?_


	5. Where I Stood

**As promised, we have some Missy Higgins lined up today. With exams coming up in a week's time, PrivateRadio and I will have to jump off the daily upload train.**_  
_

**This story will not, I repeat, NOT being going on hiatus. In fact, depending on how badly we procrastinate, we might continue one with exactly same update schedule. **

**As of Friday, we would've been working at this fic for an entire week. After that, posting will probably be at random and updates will come at really odd intervals. PrivateRadio and I write in a 5:1 ratio so she make take over the reigns more and you might be seeing a lot more of the amazeballs she churns out.**

**We've got two days of post-Journey's End angst lined up after today, then we'll tackle one of my personal favourite episodes, The Idiot's Lantern, as requested by our fantastic reviewer, Awahili.**

**Now, PrivateRadio is bringing you her take on Girl in the Fireplace, because we all known Rose/Ten shippers had issues with that episode. I'll see you tomorrow with some You Me At Six!**

**SONG: Where I Stood - Missy Higgins**

* * *

_I don't know what I've done_

_Or if I like what I've begun_

_But something told me to run_

_And honey you know me it's all or none_

_I don't know who I am, who I am without you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you_

_All I know is that I should_

_And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call_

_You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all_

* * *

"She reminded me of you."

Rose looked up at the Doctor. Suddenly, randomly, the Doctor had spoken up. Rose blinked twice before clarifying.

"Sorry, who's this?"

"Reinette." The Doctor replied quietly. Rose shifted in her stance, uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"You mean Madame de Pompadour?"

"Yes." the Doctor sighed. "She reminded me of you, Rose."

Rose couldn't see it. Reinette had been different to Rose. She was powerful and intelligent and manipulative. Rose would never want to be manipulative. That wasn't her at all.

"Not the manipulative part." The Doctor added, as though he had read Rose's mind. "But when she was kind and sweet, she was a little like you."

Rose didn't know why he was saying all this. It had been a month since that terrible day. A month since the Doctor chose to leave Rose and save Madame de Pompadour.

"I just wanted you to know," the Doctor continued, looking anywhere but at Rose, "that you mean more to me than she did. Than anyone else does."

Rose held her breath. Was he being serious? He couldn't mean...

"Even when it seems like I don't care, even when it seems like I'm not there, I am. I'm always here." The Doctor's eyes finally met Rose's.

She swallowed thickly before answering: "I'm always here too, you know. I'll never leave you."

The Doctor nodded. Rose's words meant more to him than she would ever know.

Than she could ever know.

She was his one constant. She would never leave, she'd never fade away... Because he wouldn't let her.

He realised it that moment that he loved Rose Tyler and that he would love her forever.


	6. Fireworks

**This is another exciting chapter for me, which means it's another angsty one. I dunno, guys, I just get such a thrill from showcasing my feels to you.**_  
_

**This one's a Post-Journey's End drabble and PrivateRadio has actually written a semi-follow up to accompany it, which I will post tomorrow. Whether you choose to see it as a kind of sequel to this one-shot is up to you so I won't call today and tomorrow's chapters a two-shot.**

**This is one of my favourite songs and I made a gifset to go with it. Link in the doobly doo. Not really, I just wanted to make the Nerdfighter reference. You can see the gifsets I've made on my Tumblr at www(dot)tippingkillstimelords(dot)tumblr(dot)com or search the tag #Everything I Ever Dreamed**

**We're coming to the end of a great week of posting. Thank you to all the lovely readers and the friends we've picked up. You know who you are. ;)**

**SONG: Fireworks - You Me At Six**

* * *

_So this is the end of you and me_

_We had a good run and I'm setting you free_

_To do as you want, to do as you please_

_Without me_

_Remember when you were my boat and I was your sea?_

_Together we'd float so delicately_

_But that was back when we could talk about anything_

* * *

Alone in the TARDIS seemed like too much of a regular occurrence for the Doctor. Yet, here he was again. He saved and lost. Time will move on and people will sleep soundly and the world will continue to turn beneath his feet. All over earth, for the first time in a long while, they were together in celebration. And all he did was watch and let his thoughts drown him.

"That stuff about heroes is absolute rubbish. Though I suppose I'm used to it. I just saved everything in existence and here I am, sitting by myself in a blue police box.

Friends have better things to do than hang out with daft, old me. Best friend's never going to remember me again. Didn't even get the girl. Left me for another man, albeit a man who was like me in every sense except organ-wise…

You think I would've learnt by now, but heroes aren't all they're made out to be. Rather sad and lonely people, actually. Never got everything they wanted for Christmas."

He chuckled and turned towards his closed TARDIS door. A stupid part of him that he could never completely squash was still waiting for her to come running in, telling him he couldn't get rid of her that easily and that she was there and it was OK because she was never going to leave him – or let him leave her – again.

But it never happened. Not this time.

"No matter how many times I sent her away so she could be safe and with her family, she still kept finding her way back. Stubborn girl." He shook his head, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"But maybe if I'm there, another pair of arms keeping her grounded, maybe she'll stay."

* * *

_Three whole words and eight letters late_

_And that would have worked on me yesterday_

_We're not the same, I wish that could change_

_But it can't_

_And I'll say your name and in the same breath_

_I'll say something that I'll grow to regret_

_So keep your hands on your chest and sing with me_

_That we don't wanna believe_

* * *

"That is a different Rose Tyler. She's not the same girl from years ago who saw the end of the world and laid on the apple-grass and had chips.

She's a different person. And I'm a different man.

I am Metacrisis, with his blood and anger and revenge. It all went through my head and I wanted it. I wanted so badly – everything they caused all of time to lose, everything they caused me to lose – I wanted them to feel it too.

He was a killer, cold-blooded and brutal. He could admit how he felt. He could sacrifice his pride. He could do what had to be done in the face of adversary. He could save the people he cared about.

In the end, it's no wonder she chose him. He wasn't a good man, but he was a better man."

* * *

_'Cause I don't know who I am_

_When you're running circles in my head_

_And I don't know just who you are_

_When you're sleeping in someone else's bed_

* * *

"She needs to make another me better and another me has to keep her safe.

She could be so much happier. Being with a man who could be there for her in turn, growing old with him, maybe even starting a family together with him…" He recoiled at the thought; too soon, probably.

"We're different people now, in different universes. I do not know that girl, but he will get to know her. And they will fall for each other all over again."

He circled his the console, came to rest at the mainframe and stroked a finger lightly over his beloved ship. He was happy for them, so very happy.

"Who knows? In time, with Donna's advice, they can get their own TARDIS up and running; Defenders of the Earth with an entire universe, just for them. The Time Lord who went mad for a human girl; Rose Tyler who healed the Doctor; just as it should be."

He could go on with the decisions he'd made. It was what he always had done. He will move on and keep running.

Her greatest adventure; her fantastic life; Rose Tyler, happy and in love; it didn't include him.

He had his TARDIS. It was enough. With the pull of a lever, in to time and space, he was off.

* * *

_So it's true what they say_

_If you love someone, you should set them free_

_Oh, it's true what they say_

_When you throw it away_

'_Cause I don't know who you are_

_When you sleep with somebody else_

_'Cause I don't know who I am_

_When you're sleepin' with him_


	7. To Build A Home

**Just when I thought we posted a chapter which was quite long, PrivateRadio comes up with this stroke of brilliance that's our longest chapter to date. Are you guys enjoying the longer ones or do you prefer more drabbles? Either way, you'll probably get a mix.**

**After PrivateRadio sent me this chapter, I honestly didn't know what to feel and my emotions kind of melted into my feet. Technically, it's her fault that I watched MTV. I can always rely on 16 and Pregnant to calm me down and make me feel better about myself. Even though it makes me kind of cynical about everything else in life. **

**I think this was payback for the Doomsday chapter.**

**This chapter is our first go at writing a scene that is not based on other episodes. This is 100% PrivateRadio headcanon. Except she kind of hates and keeps asking me to delete it because she has allergies to excessive angst. Her eyes kind of go red and watery and she sniffs a lot and... Oh wait. She's just crying.**

**I'm also uping the rating to T because PrivateRadio needs to have her swears and she talks about Gallifreyan sex in her AN at the bottom.**

**I've got one last chapter that I really need to get cracking on lined up for tomorrow and that ends our week of Who Tunes. It's posting at random intervals from then but we still have a lot more ideas coming your way. If you have any requests whatsover, just drop me a review or PM!**

**SONG: To Build A Home - Cinematic Orchestra**

* * *

_There is a house built out of stone_

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills..._

_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust.._

_This is a place where I don't feel alone_

_This is a place where I feel at home..._

* * *

Rose lay in her duplicate bed in her duplicate universe and remembered her life before. It was all quite shady and none of it was clear to her- the TARDIS seemed like a dream rather than a memory. Still, she thought of the TARDIS as home; or rather, she thought of the Doctor as home.

And though her duplicate man looked exactly like her Doctor and thought the same way as him and had the same memories, he just... He wasn't her Doctor.

* * *

_Cause, I built a home_

_for you,_

_for me._

_Until it disappeared_

_from me,_

_from you._

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

* * *

She had cleared a special place in her human heart just for her Doctor. And though she was kind and compassionate, she found this a hard compromise. The day after she had kissed Metacrisis (she wasn't even sure why she had done it, really) she had forced him to change his name. He wasn't the Doctor, not really. And he loved her enough to agree.

"Call me John Smith, then." He suggested.

Rose nodded and it became so. Metacrisis was not the Doctor. He could never be her home.

And yet, over the years- twenty to be exact- she found herself falling in love with John Smith. Sure, he was different from her Doctor but she still felt as though he had earned her love, just a little.

Though in the same moment that Rose realised her love for John Smith, she also realised something else, something she had been running from for years. She was ageing. But worse than that, her human heart, so filled with love and kindness, was decaying.

She was dying.

* * *

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds_

_There is a tree as old as me_

_Branches were sewn by the color of green_

_Ground had arose and passed it's knees..._

* * *

Rose was in the duplicate garden. She had once hated this garden- it reminded her of happier times. These days, she didn't mind it so much. She liked nostalgia. It wasn't as bad, now that she was older.

John was just getting home from Torchwood. He saw her out in the garden and frowned cautiously. He didn't want her to get more ill than she already was.

"Stop worrying, love." She muttered, smiling to him. It was as though she could read his mind. She beckoned him closer to her. He obeyed. He'd follow her to the ends of the earth.

"How was your day?" Rose asked.

"Meh. So-so."

"They all miss me?" Rose teased. Alternate Torchwood were offended by Rose's mission to find the Doctor. Almost twenty years had passed and they still wouldn't let her back in.

"Sure you're okay?" John was concerned. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Of course, love. Well I feel okay. You know me; I'm a fighter."

The truth was that Rose wasn't a fighter. If she was, maybe she could have fought off that illness as soon as it came. The doctors (of the non- Time Lord variety) had no idea what was wrong with her. They did know, however, that she wouldn't live for much longer. Rose took a deep breath and shrugged the thought away.

John squeezed her hand. She squeezed his back.

"One day at a time, remember?" he soothed. Rose nodded and returned to her admiration of the flowers.

She wanted her Doctor back. She felt bad for John for thinking that way but she couldn't help it. She just wanted her Doctor and she just wanted her home.

* * *

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top_

_I climbed the tree to see the world_

_When the gusts came around to blow me down_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

_I held on as tightly as you held onto me..._

* * *

"John!" she called from the bedroom, falling to her knees. It was time, she could tell.

He ran in and pulled her to her feet. It was far too soon for her to go; he felt that more than anyone. But still, she couldn't choose. As much as she wished she could, there was no way. His Rose was dying and he couldn't stop it.

"Shh..." he soothed. She had healed him. She made him better and yet he couldn't help her. He was powerless.

"John, I don't... I can't go to hospital..." she whispered, not quite able to finish the sentence.

And that's when he knew what he had to do. He'd be breaking every rule in the book. But he had no choice.

"Rose, wait here for a moment." he breathed, helping her sit down on the edge of their bed.

She nodded; she couldn't have moved even if she wanted to.

And with that, John Smith ran outside, doing the impossible for Rose.

* * *

_Cause, I built a home_

_for you_

_for me_

_Until it disappeared_

_from me_

_from you_

* * *

"Rose, I need you to come with me." John requested softly. "Is that okay?"

Rose nodded as enthusiastically as possible and tried to smile but it felt forced.

John helped her out the front door and in to the garden which Rose finally appreciated.

"John, what-"

"He's here." John paused. "He's here now. You'll see, Rose. I promise it'll be worth it."

Rose looked up, a little confused by what John had said, before she saw him.

Him. Her Doctor.

It was like seeing John's younger twin. He was exactly the same as when last she met him.

The same suit, even.

He hadn't aged a day.

"You can't..." her throat was suddenly dry.

"Rose." he murmured as he got closer. There was no mistaking the sadness in his eyes- he knew. John must have told him.

Immediately, Rose let go of John and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. He had finally returned.

"You came back." She cried.

"I couldn't stay away." he rested his chin on her head. "How are you?"

"I'm..." she couldn't answer. She didn't want to lie but the truth was hard to swallow.

"I know." he muttered. "I know. Looks like that handsome young gentleman has been taking care of you well though." The Doctor attempted to chuckle. John smiled weakly.

"He's different." Rose said, still holding her Doctor tightly.

"I thought he might be." the Doctor replied.

"Do you know what's wrong with me?" Rose suddenly asked.

The Doctor sighed. His bones suddenly felt very heavy.

"I'm afraid I just don't know, Rose."

"Can... Can you save me?" her voice was barely audible.

The Doctor pulled away from the hug to study her face. "I tried. John told me exactly what was wrong and I-"

His expression darkened. "I'm not good enough, Rose. I can save planets, I can save everyone. But not-" he shuddered. "But not all the time."

Tears were suddenly running down his usually stoic face. Rose shook her head and took his hand, placing it against her chest.

"No crying. No tears."

He nodded and tried to lighten the mood. "What a beautiful woman you've grown to be!"

"Oi, no wisecracks from you, mister." she teased. He shook his head in disbelief.

"You never cease to amaze me, Rose Tyler."

She laughed. "I know."

"I love you." He stated. She'd waited years and years to hear him say it. John Smith had said it to her. Other members of her family had said it. Never him, though.

"I know," Rose replied, "I love you too."

"It's only been three weeks for me." The Doctor confessed.

Rose's eyes widened. The ground was starting to spin but she wouldn't give in. Not yet.

"Three weeks? It's been about twenty years for me." She blinked a few times.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked, his face turning sombre.

She ignored him. "Anyone new?"

"No." he replied truthfully. "Never."

Rose smiled. That's what she wanted to hear. It was selfish, but she felt that she deserved it. She closed her eyes and swayed before falling to the floor.

"No!" Both the Doctor and John yelled simultaneously.

"Rose, stay with me..." The Doctor was shaking her. John was now kneeling beside her.

"It's time." She wanted to be strong but her eyes betrayed her. She was crying. Not because of the pain; just because of the unfairness of the world. Now that she had found her Doctor again, he would be ripped away.

Or rather, she would be ripped away...

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"No." The Doctor was trembling, holding her close to him. "No. You're so brave, Rose. You're the strongest person I know."

"John..." She said.

"Y-yes?" John squeezed her hand. Funny how she could tell them apart...

"Be strong. Don't give up."

Rise groaned. "Doctor?"

He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Doctor, you keep... You're never... Never alone..." she shivered once more before laying still in the Doctor's arms.

She died fifteen minutes later.

"She didn't want to go to hospital..." John was kneeling on the ground, close to where Rose was. The Doctor had called an ambulance but it had been too late.

He was a Time Lord and he was always fucking late.

"We really are different." his voice was hoarse.

His Rose. The strongest person he would ever know. One of the few people he had really loved in every possible way. One of the only people he had told.

And she was dead.

It was impossible. Part of him was waiting for her to burst through the doors yelling that she wasn't dead. Part of him felt like she was still alive, somewhere.

He just had to find her.

A gentle breeze rustled the grass. He wanted a storm. He wanted nature to be as angry and hurt and destroyed as he was.

But he held himself together. Or he tried to. He couldn't help the occasional tear that tracked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." he shook his head. "I really am sorry. I'm running out of time. The whole place will implode. You... You know how to call..."

And with that, the Doctor was gone.

Back in the TARDIS, he hated the situation more. This was their home. This was Rose; her smile, her laugh, her love.

He buckled over in pain. Were his hearts breaking? Probably. His chest felt tight and painful. So, so painful...

He screamed.

He couldn't do this without her. He would, though. He'd keep going. He resented that.

Part of him knew he could have tried harder to save her. He could have. He should have.

Her death was more impossible than her salvation. Her death was harder to comprehend.

He screamed again, a gut-wrenching sound from the back of his throat. She was dead.

He would never see her again.

His Rose was gone.

And yet, he kept living. How could he possibly be alive when she was gone? It wasn't fair. None of it was fair...

'Never alone...' she had said.

Those were her last words.

And though the Doctor couldn't understand them, he still held on to those words because they were Rose's. Of course he was alone; he was always alone. But those words would always be with him.

He cried until he could cry no more. He yelled until his lungs were stinging, until his voice was wretched and raspy.

Rose was dead but her memory was alive.

The Doctor loved her; with that knowledge, she would never die.

Not for him.

* * *

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for that terrible thing sitting above us right now. I was deluded when I wrote it. To be fair, in my mind, Rose comes back to life and they live together forever and have amazing Gallifery sex everyday but for the sake of angst, this kind of happened.**  
**Again, I'm quite apologetic.**  
**Don't be too sad- we should have fluff up here soon. Special kisses for everyone because of the depressing nature of this chapter xxxxxxxxxxx**  
**-PrivateRadio.**


	8. Fire

******This chapter goes out to Awahili, who requested this particular episode. She's an awesome reviewer and writer so go check her out!**

**If anyone would like to request their own song/scene. Feel free!**

**PrivateRadio and I are getting kind of emotional as this marks our one-week anniversary for uploading this fic. Sadly after this, the updates are going to start coming out much slower. The story is by no means complete or going on hiatus but posting times may now vary from days to weeks. However, we do have this slight addiction to Rose/Ten so days is probably a much better bet.**

**With exams coming up, you might now hear from me for a while but I know my co-writer already has about 3 chapters lined up. If things at school start dying down again, the daily uploads might even make a return again.**

**Some good news though, I am writing a new story! This one has actually been in the works for about a month now and I have already written 8 chapters. I started it way before these songfics were even born, since this one was conceived as a more spontaneous thing. I should stop with the birth analogy now.**

**But yes, it is Rose/Ten and it is a longer fic with a plot, appearances from our other favourite characters and adventures in the TARDIS. It should be up probably around the middle of May as I want to complete it first so there's no chances of me to stop writing before it's finished.**

**As for now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to see/talk/write you again next time!**

**SONG: Fire - Kids In Glass Houses**

* * *

_When I met you I was younger_

_Full of brimstone with a burning hunger_

_You broke the ice like a messiah_

_To my surprise you could not walk on water_

* * *

It was the morning of June 2 1953 and almost everyone in the small London suburb of Muswell Hill was gathered in preparation for the coronation of the queen. However, amidst the celebration, an alien stood lost and alone.

The Time Lord, usually so calm and collected, had been in control of a situation involving dozens of faceless civilians locked away in a dumpsite. He could handle pompously antagonistic men who were far too parochial. He could handle zombie-like people swarming him. He could handle interrogations from a Detective Inspector, turn the tables and take charge. In hindsight, knowing his luck, he could've even anticipated all these things.

However, he was not prepared for what happened next. He was not prepared for Police Officer Crabtree to walk in with the latest victim. He was not prepared for that victim to be Rose.

The Doctor just couldn't handle it.

* * *

_You smell like someone I remember_

_Senses hold on when your hearts surrender_

_You broke the mould like a pariah_

_You're born in lightning and you're raised in thunder_

_You took my hand and lead me to the lights_

* * *

The policemen continued to talk behind him but their voice faded in to the background. All he could focus on was what was left of her. Her big eyes lighting up at every new place they explored, her tongue poking out of her teeth when she grinned at him, her gorgeous face. Would he ever see it again?

His mind began racing, faster than he could ever remember. Every little thing they passed since landing in this godforsaken place flashed before his eyes; time around him rushed and spun and he still had absolutely nothing.

She would know though, brilliant as she was. She probably already knew and now she had to pay.

The men behind him could only wonder what he was and what he would do and who the girl was and why her missing face made his blood run cold.

"They did what?"

Detective Inspector Bishop halted mid-sentence; almost forgetting the man – who had been babbling away only minutes ago – could even talk. "Sorry?"

"They left her where?"

"Just… in the street."

"The street… They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street."

It was their turn now. He would make the monsters pay.

* * *

_You took my hand and lead me to the lights_

_To a club where they sell fire on ice_

_And then you whisper in my ear this strange advice_

"_Relax your trust"_

* * *

He hadn't felt the famous Oncoming Storm build up like this since his last regeneration and he knew precisely why. She had given him what he could never give back – unconditional time and effort to make him better. But all of that had evaporated. She wasn't here now. She may never be again.

She had saved him and now he was going to return the favour. Or he would burn down the world trying.

"And as a result, this makes things… simple – very, very simple. Do you know why?" The Doctor snapped off his useless glasses and turned, facing DI Bishop dead in the eye.

Bishop flinched away. It was the first time the Doctor had torn his eyes away from the girl. While her face had been erased of every feature, his exposed all of his emotions. Rage seemed to be etched in to each line and bloodthirst radiated from him. Bishop was scared.

"No."

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me!"

* * *

_We walk into the fire_

_We dance into the fire_

_I didn't lead you on_

_You came and dropped the bomb that blew me away_

_We walk into the fire_

_And the flames are getting higher_

_You came and dropped the bomb that blew me away_


	9. Cave

**PrivateRadio is back with another great chapter. This one has been sitting around but I literally had to block fanfiction from my computer, lest I procrastinate right up until the actual exam. Can't chat for long but shout-out to Awahili, who's a good friend and an excellent writer! I really recommend checking out her stuff, which is not just restricted to Doctor Who.**

**I wish I could stay longer but I've got some 1984 to analyse! PrivateRadio might have a repeat turn next time around but I promise I will start writing so stuff soon and I may even get a new story up. Have a great week!**

**SONG: Cave - Muse**

* * *

_You can see it and you can almost hear it too_

_You can almost taste it_

_It's nothing to do with you_

_And it's still nothing that you can do_

_So come in my cave_

_And I'll burn your heart away_

_Come in my cave_

_I'll burn your heart away_

_Please close your ears_

_And try to look away_

_So you never hear a single word I say_

_And don't ever come my way_

_So come in my cave_

_And I'll burn your heart away_

_Come in my cave_

_And arrest me for my mistakes_

* * *

"Rose, are you okay?" The Doctor is shaking Rose, trying to get some life in to her.

She can't remember much about what happened and she tells the Doctor as much.

"Rose what year is it?" the Doctor asks her.

"I don't know, we're in a bloody time machine!" Rose slurs. "Year changes all the time..."

The Doctor is worried, to say the least. He knows how to fix the concussion, but it will involve something that he doesn't particularly want Rose to experience.

"I can fix this, Rose," he mutters, "but I kind of have to go inside your head."

"My... Head?" Rose frowns and closes her eyes.

"It won't hurt but... You might be able to see... Never mind. Look, I'm sorry. I have to do this." The Doctor takes a deep breath and places both his hands on either side of Rose's head.

Rose sees herself running from some kind of alien, then she sees herself fall to the ground (she supposes this is how she got her nasty headache). She can also feel something else, like a low humming sound.

"Doctor-"

"It's okay Rose, I'm almost done." The Doctor's voice echoes in her skull.

She can feel her headache start to get better but she can also feel something else. Something darker.

She moves her consciousness towards it. She wills it to open and it does.

"Rose what are you-"

But it's too late. The door is open. Rose can see it all in front of her. Everything the Doctor has ever touched. Everyone he's ever loved. And all of them are dead or missing or they left.

Rose can see Gallifrey burning. She cries out in pain.

It's not an image anymore, it's a feeling. She's there, she can smell the fire she can hear the screams. She can feel the embers touch her skin. She understands the guilt. A whole planet's death is resting on her shoulders and it hurts like hell.

"I'll make it go away, I swear, I'm so sorry..." the Doctor is muttering under his breath. Then, just like that, Rose feels the door close in her mind. It's over. The vision is gone. She sighs in relief.

"What was that?" She opens her eyes.

The Doctor refuses to meet her gaze. "That was my mind, Rose. It's okay, it's gone. And your concussion should be gone too."

The Doctor stands up and starts to walk away. That's her Doctor, she thinks drily; always running from the pain, always leaving her to second guess what she feels.

"Wait." She calls.

He turns around. He can't ignore her. He wish he could but he just can't.

"That was so painful-"

"I told you, I'm sorry." The Doctor runs a hand through his messy hair. "You shouldn't have opened-"

"No, I mean... You carry that burden all by yourself." Rose shakes her head incredulously. "Why?"

"I have no choice, Rose." The Doctor laughs but the sound is empty and desperate.

"You always have a choice." Rose states.

"No, not always. Not me." The Doctor shrugs. "But that's my job. I watch people die."

"No." Rose bites her lip. "I don't believe that. I can help you."

"I don't know that you can." The Doctor lowers his voice to a whisper. He's scared- Rose can tell. He's frightened out of his wits.

"Don't be scared-"

"Rose, you're next." He frowns. "Of course I'm scared. I've watched everyone else burn. You've got to be next."

"I'll never leave you." Rose wants to assure him in any way she can.

"I know," the Doctor agrees, "but we don't always get a choice."

And with that, the Doctor makes his way back to the TARDIS, Rose following closely behind. She knows that she will stay with her Doctor for as long as she possibly can. She knows that she will help him.

But she still can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen, to her and her Doctor alike.

* * *

_I'll burn your heart away_


	10. I Don't Love You

**We are back from the great beyond! 2 weeks of not so gruelling exams and a postponed oral later and our exams are finished!**

**As of late, ****Team Starkid has beckoned me with their Apocalyptour videos and PrivateRadio is drowning in Supernatural feels. What we both agree on, and I'm sure certain people feel the same way *wink* is that the Avengers was amazing and Joss Whedon and every single cast member deserves ALL THE AWARDS.**

**Also, Tom Hiddleston. Ehehehehe.**

******I would apologise for using My Chemical Romance again except I fangirl so hard over them that I really can't do it sincerely. Frank Iero just gets my heart a'flutterin'.**

******I almost forgot to mention, credit goes to John Green for a particular quote, which has been taken from the novel, 'The Fault in Our Stars'.**

**I don't know what PrivateRadio will come up or when the next chapter will be up but it will come. Until then, I will be working on finishing my latest fic so I can start indulging new plot bunnies.**

**This is set in Girl in the Fireplace (UGH. I know, so many issues.) after the Doctor has gallivanted off like the douchebag he sometimes is. Also, I felt that our chapters so far have been pretty Doctor-central, thus, I present a one-shot, exploring the mind of our beloved Rose Tyler! Photoset can be found on tippingkillstimelords(dot)tumblr(dot)com**

**SONG: I Don't Love You - My Chemical Romance**

* * *

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out while you can_

* * *

This man is not the one she knows.

The Doctor was a strange man. But he was not a stranger, not to Rose Tyler – least of all, to Rose Tyler. Then again, even she did not know the enigma that called itself the last of the Time Lords. But she understood him.

And that was enough.

This man is not the one she loves.

She couldn't pinpoint it exactly. She fell in love with him the way one falls asleep: slowly, and then all at once. It was gradual and built over time, while he – with his big ears and leather jacket – knew from the very beginning.

Then, it was the end. She never did get to apologise.

She was a bit slow, just a little behind him. She kept him back, but underneath the sharp remarks and dry jokes, he was patient and she was _fantastic_. Her Doctor would wait for her.

This man is not the one who loves her.

She decided that he finally realised what had been there from the start. She had held him too close for too long, so he ran away.

He was sick of her. He found someone better. She had played this game before. She knew what happened next turn.

She would move on.

* * *

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you down and out_

_It's where you oughta stay_

_Well after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up while you can_

* * *

This man may be the Doctor, with his pinstripe suits and wild hair. But he is not her Doctor.

She wonders if things might have been different, had she realised her feelings sooner. She wonders if she would want to change things.

At this moment, she would probably like things to be a little different. Not being stranded on a 51st century spaceship with her ex-boyfriend and a dormant TARDIS would be an ideal situation.

She thinks about this Doctor and his tendency to babble and _brilliant_. She wonders if he's happy in the 18th century, in France, with the woman he really cares about. He abandoned his beloved TARDIS to keep his Madame safe. She remembers a lifetime ago when he did the same thing for her.

The new Doctor needs a new girl – one who has class and intelligence and who won't keep him grounded.

She doesn't fit in to this new equation.

She wants to work up the courage to leave. First, it was Sarah Jane and now it is Reinette. She doesn't think her heart can take anymore. At least she has Mickey. At least she has her mum and she still has her dignity, fragmented as it may be.

Reality catches her and she realises it's been too long and the Doctor might not be coming back. He may never come back. The thought terrifies her because she wants to hate the man and leave this draining lifestyle, but she can't.

She can't because it is as breathtaking as it is heartbreaking, and the rush she feels every time she explores a new planet or new timeline or runs for her life, all of that could never compare to anything she could possibly feel on Earth.

And she knows that her feelings for her Doctor could never compare to anything else that time or space or home has to offer her.

She closes her eyes and hopes that he is happy with the woman he loves. She resigns to the fact that, on the off chance he does return, she would stay for the blistered feet and the whirring sounds and Raxicoricofallapatorious and for the man she loves.

This man is the one she loves.

He loved her first.

But she loves him more.

* * *

_When you go would you have the guts to say_

'_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday'?_


	11. Starlight

**Thank you to all the Alerts and Favourites we received for the last chapter! I'm glad you liked it. PrivateRadio's round and the fluff and the chips and the hand holding... GUH.**_  
_

**I've got an early morning when the sun rises and I'm reaching insane levels of tired after doing pretty much no work tonight so I am off to bed. I will leave you to enjoy the chapter and I'll be back up again next.**

**SONG: Starlight - Muse**_  
_

* * *

_Starlight_

_I will be chasing your starlight_

_Until the end of my life_

_My life_

* * *

_You electrify my life_

_Let's conspire to ignite_

_All the souls that would die_

_Just to feel alive_

_I'll never let you go_

_If you promise not to fade away_

_Never fade away_

_Our hopes and expectations_

_Black holes and revelations_

* * *

_Hold you in my arms_

_I just wanted to hold_

* * *

"Strange. I've never been to this planet before." The Doctor frowns. "I wonder why..."

"New planet, new adventure," Rose grins, "sounds fun."

"It's always fun!" The Doctor returns her grin. "I'm loads of fun, aren't I?"

Rose rolls her eyes in mock annoyance and she and her Doctor head out to explore this (apparently) brand new planet.

* * *

"Oh, that can't be good." The Doctor looks up at what appears to be a giant shopping complex. Rose smiles. "Maybe that's why you've never been here; it's just a big shop."

"Yeah..." The Doctor rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "We should probably leave soon."

"Are you kidding?" Rose pokes her tongue out at the Doctor.

"You want to stay?" The Doctor frowns. "But it's just a big shop. What's so special about a big alien shopping planet?"

Rose points at a small sign that reads: 'Chip Shop ahead: human quality fish and chips!'

"Huh. Human quality chips?" the Doctor shrugs. "Maybe we can stay for an hour or two."

* * *

The Doctor sits across from Rose, a plate of 'human quality' chips between them. Rose eyes the chips suspiciously while the Doctor pokes at them with a fork.

"Doctor, this one's green." Rose pulls a face. "And... Slimy! Eugh!"

"Look! This one has a face!" The Doctor picks up the chip and analyses it. "Brilliant..." He mutters.

"Did either of you order the chocolate sundae?" A waitress appears with a purple blob of jelly on a plate.

Rose's eyes widen. "No. No, that wasn't us."

"Maybe try that couple over there," the Doctor gestures to a table behind the waitress, "they look like purple jelly people."

"Purple jelly people?" Rose giggles as the waitress disappears.

"Nice ring to it." The Doctor grins. "Purple jelly people."

"I think we should go back to the TARDIS." Rose murmurs. "I've had enough of the giant alien shop."

The Doctor agrees and the two leave the 'human quality' chip shop with their hands intertwined.

* * *

******A/N: As a special treat to mark our 11th chapter - though there is no real significance with eleven - have a crackfic alternate ending, courtesy of PrivateRadio. This picks off just where the chapter ended:**

* * *

_**They arrive back at the TARDIS and settle themselves for a new adventure away from the big alien shopping planet.**_

_**Rose leans against the TARDIS controls, listening to the whirring sounds coming from the TARDIS core, when-**_

_**"Doctor what is that?" Rose sees something in the corner of her eye. The Doctor glances up and sees it too.**_

_**IT'S SHIA LABEOUF OH NO QUICK DOKTAH STAB HIM IN HIS KIDNEYS QUIET QUIET.**_


	12. Stay With Me

**It has reached the point, where I now procrastinate uploading the new chapter. I have no excuses. I am ashamed.**

**This chapter can be read as a follow up to my previous update, I Don't Love You. That means it is set post-GiTF.**

**I just have a lot of feelings about the episode. And these feelings involve lots of glaring, yelling, fist shakes at Moffat and "THIS MUST BE FIXED WITH FANFICTION".**

**My original idea for this chapter was something completely different too. I promise, no more Girl in the Fireplace in my next submission.**

**I have my next two ideas already lined up but you'll be hearing from PrivateRadio next! We welcome any feedback!**

**SONG: Stay With Me - You Me At Six**

* * *

_You've got a lot to say for the one that walked away_

_I give; you take_

_It's the way it's always been_

_Oh, how do I know if I should stay or just go?_

_The bottom line is this way that I'll never know_

* * *

The Doctor: last of the Time Lords; Oncoming Storm; hero on a white horse named Arthur. At the end of it all, he came back for his ship. He came back for his last piece of home.

Rose was convinced he never came back for her.

He was prepared to take the slow path for the beautiful, dignified French courtesan – the mistress who had captured his mind in minutes and showed him something new and different and enchanting.

It was something Rose could never show him. He had seen all she had to offer long ago, under the London Eye.

He would never take the slow path for her.

Reinette to Rose: the enrapturing gold to pink and yellow and a fading bronze gymnastics medal.

* * *

_You've got a lot to say for the one that pushed me away_

_I give; you take_

_Somethings, they never change_

_Just change_

* * *

She wondered if he still would've come back, had he known what was to happen.

There would be no passenger to occupy the new room he had arranged. There would be no extra pair of eyes to marvel at the sheer magnitude of time and space. There would be no change to the untimely demise of Madame de Pompadour.

She died at the age of 42 in 18th century France, just as history stated.

Reinette already seemed a distant memory. Bursting enthusiasm, laugh lines and signs of infatuation had evaporated and all that remained was a lonely angel and his letter.

Rose wanted to offer some form of comfort. She felt like it was all she could give him. But she was not Reinette. She could never be Reinette. She was not what the Doctor wanted.

He stared blankly at his console, unseeing and unresponsive, and she walked away.

* * *

_Stay with me_

_I never knew that I could be this way_

_I never knew that I could walk away_

* * *

Rose was above being petty. She did not hate Reinette. She would not think of herself as a failure.

She quickly brushed a tear away with her sleeve, stood tall in the middle of her empty room, and faced her reflection.

She would not allow the Doctor to make her second guess herself again.

She laughed at her disheveled appearance; the smeared make-up and untidy hair. It all came so naturally to her. She giggled and twirled and shone with her usual exuberance. When she came to a halt, she was breathless and blonde hair had strewn across her face and her clothes were crooked and she felt alive.

"I am Rose Tyler."

And the TARDIS hummed right back.

* * *

_These things take time to grow_

_It's been said that time heals woes_

_But no, I won't be controlled_

_And so the story goes_

* * *

It was hours later when Rose emerged from her room. She went to the console room and found the Doctor hidden under the controls, fiddling absent-mindedly.

"Doctor, I…" She trailed off, at a loss for words, despite having practiced them over and over to her mirror. His dark eyes looked up at hers, she took a deep breath and everything seemed to bubble out. "Doctor, I know I might not seem like much but I'm here and I'm gonna be 'round for a long time so you can count on me too, OK?"

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and it was his turn to stutter. "What brought… I didn't… Rose?"

She sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to melt under a mere glance. She shook her head and faced him again with renewed strength.

"This is my life too." He smiled at her as she passed him his sonic screwdriver and she grinned back, tongue poking out of teeth.

She made her choice.

She was never going to leave him.

* * *

_Stay with me_

_And now I know that I can be this way_

_And now I know that I can walk away_


End file.
